


Frustration

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Atreyu - Fandom, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I fall in love for a night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I fall in love for a night._

‘Fucking asswipe.’

 

‘You okay?’ I query as Alex falls onto the couch next to me.

 

‘What the fuck did you say to him, you jerk-off?’

 

‘To whom?’

 

‘ _Zack_ ,’ he hisses venomously.

 

His phone is suddenly in my hand and I lift it only to laugh at the message, **Jacoby wants you.**

 

‘You wanna talk about it, man?’

 

‘Fucking hate Vengeance.’

 

‘How come?’

 

‘How come?’ he repeats, looking appalled.  He gets up and I roll my eyes before following.  This guy is _way_ too fucking complicated.  I mean.  **Come on**.

 

Okay, so what.  He loves Brian.  Like.  _Get over it_ , dude.  He’s never gonna have him, fucking twit’s so wrapped up in his cute little husband.

 

‘Fuck, don’t have an aneurism cos you can’t do him,’ I mutter, grabbing his arm as I catch up with him in the hall, ‘God, you’re such a drama queen.’

 

‘It’s not _only_ that,’ he grumbles, sighing frustratingly, ‘I can’t even go near him.  Zack’s such a fucking jealous prick, he won’t even let me be friends with the guy.’

 

‘That’s cos you drop too many acts around him.  If you’d maybe chill, Zack wouldn’t be so uptight.’

 

‘Zack’s a fuck.’

 

‘Alright, look.’

 

I pull him to a stop, glaring hatefully at him.  God, he looks so fucking hot standing there, anger making his brows crease together and tugging a frown deep on his lips almost to the point of a pout.  He’s got this hip-swung, arms-crossed, superior stance going and it’s all I can do not to fucking attack the poor kid right there.

 

Beat me to the punch, damn it.

 

I don’t know what overcame him.  Maybe it was the fact that he _knew_ I was jonesin’ to jump his bones or just that he really badly wanted to get back at those goddamn shitheads back in their bus.  Regardless of the reason, all of a sudden I’m against this gross wall that I’m _pretty sure_ Tuck threw up all over earlier and Alex and his lithe little body is molded with mine, lips moving in way that’s making it hard to remember how to breathe.

 

Thankfully, I remember to react and _fuck_ , that **hurt**.  He pulls harder on my hair, nails scratching my scalp and I respond by opening to him and putting my nails to the back of his neck, he whimpering against the touch and letting his fingers weave through my dyed black hair and palms fall flat against my skull.

 

‘Is your bus empty?’ he gasps as we part before connecting again and I manage to get us away from this wall because, yeah, Tuck _definitely_ puked here earlier _and_ – y’know – there’s a room full of guys, my band included, and I really don’t need someone tattling to Kelly.

 

‘No time,’ I murmur against his lips before nibbling on his bottom lip until he opens again and we’re all tongues-shoved-down-each-others-throat while I push us into some random room since the door’s unlocked.

 

‘ _Ugh_ ,’ he groans, leaning back and wrinkling his nose.

 

Fucking bathrooms.

 

‘Ignore it,’ I grumble, turning us so he’s against the wall and pushing myself on top of him, he sinking a little as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

 

Oh.  My.  _Fuck_.

 

Forget that he’s lusting for Haner and completely vulnerable, I _definitely_ just fell in love with this boy.

 

‘Do that again,’ I demand, palming his crotch and putting my lips to his neck.

 

He bites hard on his lip, one hand clenched tightly around my wrist and the other fisted in my hair, but this tiny, feeble, barely there moan escapes and it’s so breathless and hot that, _fuck_ , am I dying?

 

‘Alex,’ I gasp, moving my hand so I can start tugging up his shirt.

 

‘Nng,’ he moans again as my hips fall in line with his, and, COME ON.  We _fit_?  Are you fucking _serious_?  Oh yeah.  I’m pretty much done, in love, _Notebook_ , like, we’re kissing in the rain just about ready to profess our undying love for one another.  This kid’s _good_.

 

We’re kissing again, fucking _kissing_ like the world’s ending and we’re gonna be caught any second, exposed to brilliant white light and “OH MY GOD, WHAT ABOUT KELLY?!” accusations.  Honestly, I’ll never look at her the same after, shit, he did it again.

 

‘C-C-Coby,’ he chokes out, knees buckling a little as I let my hand go under his tight jeans and loose boxers, hand forming over his hard cock and shivering at how he moves into my touch, hot flesh meeting cold hand in _the best_ combination.

 

‘Alex,’ I moan, and I have to kiss him because I really, honestly, if I talk, I’m done for.

 

‘Nng,’ he pretty much dies, nails scratching at my chest before his hands go to my back and he holds me against him, shuddering pleasantly.

 

‘In,’ he pants, pulling me by my hair so I’ll look at him, ‘In.  Fuck me.  Please,’ he begs, eyes a deep honey color.

 

I respond by pulling off his shirt finally, he reciprocating the movement with a soft sigh and goosebumps pull up on my arms as he runs his smooth hands over my torso before leaning forward and kissing the base of my throat.

 

‘I like this,’ he breathes against my skin before kissing my jaw and back to my mouth where the battle continues.

 

He’s got his hands in my hair again and, hey, I could get used to this.  Those hands, they feel good and I like how, fuck, God, he tugs hard.  I rip his jeans open, shove them down over his hips, and moan into his mouth as his hands instantly go to my hips and he pulls us closer together, before one hand goes to the back of my neck and holds me there.  I don’t like being controlled, never have, but this is nice.  I could _certainly_ get used to this.

 

I step out of my jeans lickety split and all of a sudden we’re naked bodies pressed together and, _fuck_ , he feels _goooood_.  I _am_ dying, I’ve decided.

 

‘Jacoby, _please_ ,’ he whines, tugging me back by my hair again.

 

And then his head goes back, body sinking again as I separate his legs and push through tight muscle, and I have to hold him up because he’s shaking a little and I’m kind of scared.

 

‘Fuck,’ he gasps, holding onto me for support, ‘Hurts.’

 

‘M’sorry,’ I apologize, kissing him lightly.

 

‘Good pain.  You… feel… _amazing_ ,’ he pants, staring intently at me.

 

‘Mm,’ I mumble before connecting our lips again and getting into a rhythm.

 

I get him tight against the wall and he maneuvers until he’s not touching the ground anymore, legs wrapped tightly around my waist.  I hit steady on, trying not to hurt him until he goes and fucking _pulls_ , moaning loud into a kiss and scratching at the back of my neck.  _Got it_.

 

He’s trembling in seconds, pulling me deeper and deeper into him and his kisses, sinking lower onto me until I can’t get any farther inside him and he’s still itching for more, holding me against him and practically hitting fucking gag reflexes.  God, I _love_ this kid.

 

Alex comes first, breaking with a hitched gasp and an arched back and the sight’s got me shooting into his ass, seeing stars and growling out obscenities like my life depends on it.  We stay together for a few more minutes, shaking from our post-euphoric-high and there’s some really sloppy, but really totally amazing making out going on until he finally detangles himself from around my waist and his feet hit the floor, he groaning a little.

 

‘Still pissed off?’ I whisper as he bends down to pull on his boxers and jeans.

 

‘Never will be again,’ he murmurs, leaning forward and kissing me softly, ‘Thank you.’

 

We get dressed in silence and I’m just flicking on the lights so I can fix my now haphazard hair when Alex slides his arms around my waist, pulls us together, and sighs.

 

‘I like this,’ he says, running his hands over my back, ‘We should do this again.’

 

‘Whatever you say, kid,’ I mutter, laughing slightly before kissing him.

 

Yeah.  This is totally worth getting bitched at by Kelly and having Zack try to kill him every five seconds… ****


	2. Downpour

**Alex.**

After that night, we were almost set for good.  There was just this one little complication.

 

‘Hey, can you come over here?’

 

‘Why?’ Brian sighs exasperatedly, sounding a little more than pissed off.

 

‘Look, dude, I’m really, really sorry.  I’ve been an ass, I know.  Can we, like, make up or something?  I feel bad, and I really don’t wanna lose you as a friend.’

 

‘You’re not pulling something, are you?’

 

‘No, no, of course not!’ I exclaim, nibbling on my bottom lip as I check my bunk again to make sure Jacoby is actually really asleep.

 

Brian’s over here in, like, ten minutes and I can’t even believe I’m doing this.  He’s space shot, just kind of looking around and not really paying attention and this is a perfect moment.

 

‘So, um—Alex!’

 

He stumbles back, appalled, and my eyes are black, staring him down.  God, he’s so fucking _perfect_.  He tries to run and I grab him, pinning him against the wall.  He whimpers, pushes my chest hard, and starts off again.  I grab him around the waist, so he shoves me down, but I get his ankle after I’ve fallen, bringing him with me.  He screams fucking **loud** and, shit, everyone’s awake.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Branden yells, fumbling to get out of the lounge.

 

‘Alex, let go,’ he hisses, kicking at me hard.

 

He gets free as someone pulls me back and I watch as he stumbles off the bus before I look back and close my eyes.

 

‘Fuck you,’ Jacoby says as he walks by and I scream into the rug, banging my fists on the floor, and cursing into oblivion as he walks out.

 

We didn’t speak for six weeks.  I called him relentlessly, emailed, texted, and I even tried to visit but his little son kicked me in the shins, screaming bloody murder until I finally left.  He returned my hundredth-something pleading, begging, completely pitiful voicemail with a sigh.

 

‘Hello?’ I answer nervously, confused.

 

‘Hi,’ he says, sounding extremely tired.

 

‘Why are you calling?’

 

‘Because I fucking miss you, you asshole.’

 

‘Oh.’

 

I mean, I’m kind of flattered, but also a little put-off.  I was just called an asshole, right?

 

‘Look, what d’you say we get together, get real drunk, have some awesome dirty sex, and then talk about shit when we’re sober again?’

 

‘Kids out?’

 

‘Wifey’s suspicious, so she’s letting me have a night alone.  Stupid.’

 

‘You wanna pick me up?’

 

‘Meet me at a bar, okay?  Any one, pick it, I’ll be there, I promise.  I need you.’

 

And he hangs up.  Whoa, fuck.  Thanks for the warning of the total proclamation of love right there, Coby.  Smooth.  I don’t really get this guy sometimes, or myself with the whole friggin Brian thing, but I know one goddamn thing for sure, I _love_ Jacoby Shaddix.

 

**Jacoby.**

I’m waiting patiently, sipping on my beer lightly and staring around.  I’m bored because he’s not here, and, c’mon, fate tells us, if we get the right place, we’re meant to be.  I’m just standing when the door opens and I freeze, catching his eyes.  There’s this really weird techno song playing over the huge speakers, drowning out everyone, and I think it’s by The Veronicas (my daughter likes them), but it sounds good as I ditch my drink, meet him halfway, and we mold together like that, mouths fitting against one another and he bending in against me, one hand going under my shirt and the other fisting in my hair.

 

I scratch at the back of his neck because I _know_ he likes that and he basically **purrs** , moaning into my mouth.

 

‘Hey,’ he whispers as we part and he opens his honey eyes to me, darkened with lust, ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘You’re not drunk enough.’

 

‘Yeah, no kidding.’

 

‘First bar you picked?’

 

‘I hadda look good, didn’t I?’

 

‘Fucking princess.’

 

We’re dancing to this weird song and I love it because it’s _so sex_ , and he’s _so fucking hot_ , and he’s mine.  He’s whispering obscene things in my ear as he holds my hips, grinding his ever-growing erection into my clothed ass and making me sweat like Kelly hasn’t been able to in years.

 

‘I love you, by the way,’ he hisses, opening his mouth to my neck as one of his hands dances around my belly button before his palm falls flat against my stomach and he sucks against my neck, producing a small moan.

 

‘Nng, fuck the drinks,’ I hiss, grabbing him as the chorus of the song hits.

 

I drag him back, he tucking a bottle into his hand as we go, and we’re in the bathroom in seconds, he dropping the empty bottle so it shatters on the floor.  I shove him into a stall and he smirks seductively, leaning like prey against the wall.

 

‘You’re fucking done for, kid,’ I hiss, stalking toward him.

 

‘Am I?’ he breathes, tilting his head to the side and sliding a hand down his pants.

 

I watch, mesmerized, a look of pure ecstasy crosses his features and _fuck_ , that’s _my_ job.

 

‘I’m not being easy with you this time.  Not with this fucking teasing and shit,’ I make clear, slamming the stall door shut and reaching his belt only to yank it apart, it clattering to the floor.

 

‘Nice,’ he lets out, breath hot and moving closer.

 

His lips meet mine and he guides our hips back together, rocking his into mine as we kiss, and I love how much better it is this time because I know this is for **me** and me alone.  Fuck Haner, we’re together here for each other and I fucking love this kid so much.  I pull off his jeans before he can pull anymore moves, yank mine down, and push his legs apart, he breaking with a laugh.

 

‘You’re impatient,’ he remarks, tugging my shirt up.

 

We’re naked, he’s on top of me, and I’m killing him against the wall, he fucking just dying in pleasure.  It’s bliss, this really is, and I’ve never experienced anything like it as we kiss, hard, heavy, in love, and it’s _so right_.

 

We finish nearly silently, he parting with a gasp and a tug of my hair, exploding over our stomachs and, I know this is always going to happen from now until forever, his shudders and trembling arms and rapture sends me over and I’m coming into him, holding onto him tightly.

 

‘Hey, get out of here!’ someone yells as they walk in, obviously having been in here earlier.

 

We separate, smirking, and quickly dress, walking out hand-in-hand and the guy’s so staring, but whatever, get a life.  That song is playing again and we just fucking dance the night away…


End file.
